Ice and Lightning! Enter the heart!
by I Love Shy Girls
Summary: When Choji dies in a tragic mission a new teammember is added to the team. How will Ino take it...will she hate him, or will she fall for him. What is he hiding about his past that even ino's father couldn't find. major InoXOC


Ok guys this is my second real fic. Please Read and Review cause it really helps.

Summary: When Ino thought her life was going good her teammate Choji dies in a tragic battle. Now there sensei has decided to get a new teammate….what could this mean for their team and what will happen when their teammate turns out to be a missing nin from another village.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**The surrounding forest was ablaze. Ninja were running through the forest dodging the constant falling debris and trees. Outside the forest a small group of ninja were standing around a body. **

"**How did this happen?" a young platinum blonde hottie was on her knees crying into her hands while a black pineapple haired ninja wrapped his arms around her and whispered to her "He fought to protect us and there was nothing anyone could have done to save him" the male ninja stood up and looked to a man with a cigarette in his mouth. "Sensei…we should keep moving right" the man nodded and picked up the limp body of his student. The ninja took off with the sad sobs of the blonde girl ringing through the hills.**

**5 Days later--**

**The same group of ninja were standing along with a large gathering of ninja and civilians dressed in ceremonial black kimonos. A pink haired girl held onto the blond. "Ino it's ok…just let it out" she did her best to comfort her blond friend. The rest of the ninja and civilians paid their respects to the fallen. On the new gravestone was written. 'To all those who have fallen, let your path to the afterlife be loving and easy.' down from their was listed the names of those who had fallen.**

**Later that day in the hokage's office--**

"**Will the jounin sensei's please step forward and give the names of your team and say whether or not they will be participating in the chunin exams." the rookie 9 sensei's stepped forward and gave the names. "Team 7.……team 10, jounin sensei Asuma Sarutobi, members are Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka" Iruka stepped forward "You must have three ninja's in a team so your team cannot proceed." Asuma shot him a glare "Hokage-sama…would you assign another genin to our team so that they can enter the exams?" The hokage looked like he was pondering over it. He then spoke "I only have one newly appointed genin that arrived in the village yesterday… I will assign him to your team….and this means that you have one week for him to bond with his teammates." Asuma nodded in thanks. "Meeting dismissed."**

**In a dark apartment a young boy about fourteen was rolling in his bed, he was experiencing the same nightmare he had been for the last year.**

_**In the dream--**_

_**A young boy was running through a snow filled forest along with a pure white wolf following him. "Lacer we have to get out of here" the boy was about five years old. A small group of about four ninja were chasing after him. "Come back here you little brat…our master would like your kekkei genkai. He heard those eyes of yours are quite special" the boy looked behind him and ended up tripping over a rock. He hit the ground with a loud smack. "Ouch that hurt" the ninja showed up surrounding him "Got ya" a big and fat looking ninja picked him up by the collar of his fur coat. "Now to carve out those eyes." the wolf was behind a tree watching knowing that it would be useless to charge after his master. The boy covered his face and started to try and find a way out of the mess. "Come on…I have some ninja training how can I get out of this." he felt a fist collide with his head and he fell to the ground "Shut up you stupid kid.". The boy closed his eyes and started to cry as the men continued to beat him. The beatings stopped and he looked around. Around him laid the bodies of the men impaled on ice. He heard a man and a young girl appear near him. "No more beatings" he yelled and tried to crawl away but couldn't move. "Zabuza, the boy is hurt. We should help him." the girl looked around as did the other ninja. "Oh my…Zabuza it seems that this boy has the same kekkei genkai as I do" Zabuza nodded. "Pick him up and we will take him with us." Zabuza looked to the kid "What is your name?" the boy looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "I am Kaiser Raisume and this is Shiro Kiba" he pointed to the small white wolf pup behind a tree. Zabuza chuckled to himself. "Haku it seems we have a very special boy here" Haku looked at him puzzled. "He is of the Raisume clan…a combination of your clan and a clan of the land of lightning. He possesses your keekei genkai along with another called the Raishiri." Haku smirked "So this boy is going to be a strong ninja." she giggled. Zabuza looked at her and smiled "And he is about your age" she looked at the boy and giggled and then blushed when the meaning of Zabuza's words finally hit her. "I hate you Zabuza…you carry him" Zabuza smirked and chuckled as he picked the boy up and they left.**_

_**End of dream--**_

**The boy sat straight up. "That dream ended different" he stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He had shaggy white hair that went to his cheeks, his eyes were a dark black. His body was well toned from all the missions. "I hope Zabuza hurry's and get me out of this village. I am easily high genin and I am being stuck with the new genin…obviously they aren't very strong since they already lost a teammate." he slipped into the shower. After five minutes he exited the room and started to dress. He was wearing a hitai atei, a black muscle tank top, a pair of black and red camouflage pants. He had black wrist guards with a snowflake on them with a lightning bolt through it. He was wearing combat boots on his feet.**

**He exited his room and headed for the Hokage's office to meet his team. As he passed through the village he saw the occasional women shooting him a glance. "They got some good looking woman here" he passed a flower shop and while he was looking at a girl he knocked a flower pot over. **

"**Hey you idiot" he looked and saw a girl with long platinum blonde hair. "she's hot" the girl walked up to him and swung her hand to slap him. He caught her hand and pulled out a double sided kunai and brought it to her neck. "Careful who you try to strike with this hand" he squeezed her hand tight and she flinched. "You never know who you are swinging at" he smirked and kissed her hand and bowed. Ino blushed but became angry when it clicked in her head "Hey don't kiss my hand like that again, the only one who can kiss my hand like that is Sasuke Uchiha, the greatest ninja to come from this village!" Kaiser smirked "Then I want to meet this Uchiha boy and then I will crush him and show you that he is nothing but your average ninja." Ino almost slapped him when he disappeared right in front of her eyes in a swirl of snow. "Wow…Sasuke can't do that… wait what am I saying." she slapped her self to clear her head.**

**At the hokage's office-- a swirl of snow appeared in front of the kage's secretary's desk. "Hello, I am here to see the hokage." the woman looked up at the man. "What is your name?" "Kaiser Raisume" she looked at her book and then looked at him and smiled "He can see you right now" Kaiser nodded and opened the door and walked in.**

**In the room was a few bookcases, a desk stacked with paperwork, a small couch along with a few chairs , a few pictures of all the hokage's that had sat in that desk. He saw two men standing talking when they noticed him come in. "Ah you must be the Raisume boy. My friend here is Inoichi Yamanaka, he will be running some tests on you." the old man gave him a smile. Kaiser smirked and nodded. "Ok then go ahead with these tests." he sat in a chair and smiled. Inoichi nodded and walked up to him. "I will be probing your mind to find as many facts about you as I can." he made a few hand seals and then placed his hand on Kaiser's forehead. It took the man a good thirty minutes to go through everything. He took his hand away and looked to the hokage. "He should be fine to join the squad." the hokage nodded and looked at Kaiser "Please join your team at the training field number ten" Kaiser nodded and walked out. Sarutobi looked at Inoichi. "So tell me about this boy". Inoichi nodded and sat down.**

"**To start off he was born into the Raisume clan of water country. They are a cross clan between a water country clan that had the abilities to use the ice element. The second clan was one that had fled from Lightning country and possesses the Kekkei Genkai called the Raishiri. At each stage of it a new power is released. I wasn't able to find anything on the different stages but I did find hints of it allowing the user to manipulate the all the different elements, even though it is a lightning based power." Sarutobi nodded and motioned for him to continue. "His clan was attacked in the bloodline hunt, he escaped from his compound but was followed. He was attacked and beaten by some ninja when he unleashed his ice bloodline killing off the ninja. It seems that clan starts ninja training at the age of 3. He was then found by the missing nin team of Momochi Zabuza, Haku, and the demon brothers. They helped him in his training till he decided it was time to find a new village. He came to Konoha since it is so well known for its ninja" the kage nodded and sighed "It sounds like there is something missing…and the fact that this probably means Zabuza and Haku aren't dead after that mission that Kakashi's team had." Inoichi nodded. "So hokage-sama what team was he put on?" the old kage smirked "Team ten" Inoichi smirked "Ino may not mesh with this guy real well" the old man laughed and started on the paperwork that had piled up on his desk.**

**At the training grounds--**

"**Ok team ten, it is almost time for you guys to meet the newest teammate of our squad." Asuma was standing next to a rock and Shikamaru and Ino were looking at him with sad faces still not quite over their fallen comrade. Kaiser walked into the grounds sensing a small sad aura emanating from the three ninja. "Hello, you must be team ten" they all looked at him and Ino's mouth hit the floor "You are that boy from the flower shop earlier today" she pointed at him accusingly. "Yes that is me" he looked at the obvious jounin and smiled "I am Kaiser Raisume, and this is Shiro Kiba my companion." he pointed at a tree and a small white wolf came running from the trees. Asuma waved "I am your new jounin sensei, Asuma Sarutobi" Shikamaru waved and in a lazy tone said "My name is Shikamaru Nara" Kaiser nodded and waved back "I'm Ino Yamanaka…And I hate you" she turned away and sat on a small boulder. Kaiser sighed **_**"man she is going to be hard to get to like me if this is the way she acts"**_** Shikamaru saw his sad look and waved at him "Don't worry about her, she is a Uchiha fan girl." Kaiser looked at him surprised "I hate fan girls, they never shut up." Shikamaru laughed "I find them so troublesome." Asuma smiled at the two genin and there already forming bond. He then looked to Ino and frowned "Only if she wasn't a fan girl maybe she might have gotten to like our new teammate." he jumped from the rock and landed "My team is a strategic team Kaiser, I would like you too show me your family jutsu along with your taijutsu and any other skills you have."**

**Kaiser nodded "Ok I have only started using my own clan's taijutsu and kenjutsu styles, along with a few of our jutsus." he got into a taijutsu stance and stepped forward throwing a punch at a rock. As the punch came close to the rock static started to spark around his hand and when he hit the rock it was dented and electricity flowed through it. "My clan's taijutsu combines the elements with our fighting style." Asuma nodded half surprised at this powerful style. Shikamaru smirked "This guy is good" he mumbled to himself, Ino just scoffed and muttered something about Sasuke being better. "My clan's kenjutsu style is the same way." Asuma nodded and smirked "How come your clan is so easily able to use the different elements?" Kaiser smirked "It's one of the stages of our bloodline limit the Raishiri." he looked at them and Asuma and his team finally noticed how his usual black eyes now had a yellow three point star in them and yellow lines flowing around it like electricity. "You have a bloodline limit?" Shikamaru was amazed "Yes I have two of them." Asuma's mouth hit the floor along with Shkamaru's. Ino just muttered something about Uchiha's and their awesome Sharingan.**

"**What about your jutsus, if we know more about hem then we can use it in a strategy" Asuma smiled. Kaiser chuckled "well I have a few lightning and ice jutsus I learned over the years, along with the one prized jutsu of my clan. As you see my clan has wolf companions, and our prized jutsu lets us use our companions strength completely." he made some hand seals and smirked "ninja art: Fusion jutsu" Kaiser and Shiro Kiba started to mesh together. After a few seconds new figure stood there. His short white hair was now extremely long (AN: kinda like Inuyasha's) with two locks of hair coming down the front of his shoulders, his eyes were now red instead of black, his muscles were bigger, he now had a wolf fur jacket and bracers. Under his eyes were what looked like red scratch marks. His fangs were longer too. "My speed and strength has been increased tenfold" he took one step and in a flash he had disappeared. He appeared next to a rock and slammed his fist into it causing it to explode. The jutsu then wore off.**

"**As you can see…my clan suffers from having very little chakra. The fact being that my bloodline and jutsu require a good amount of chakra, I can go about a good 20 minutes until I start to suffer chakra exhaustion." Kaiser smiled. Asuma nodded in understanding. They heard a scream and turned to see Ino and some pink haired girl fighting over a black haired duck butt. Next to them was a blond kid and a man with gravity defying silver hair. "Who are they Sensei?" Kaiser wanted to know. "that is Sakura" he pointed to the pink haired girl. "Sasuke is…" Kaiser interrupted "Let me guess the brooding emo kid" Asuma held back a laugh along with Shikamaru, and Naruto. Sasuke glared at him. "I am an Uchiha and you should show me respect.". Kaiser laughed "I could crush you so easily it wouldn't be worth my time.". Sasuke let out killing intent so Kaiser sent his own wave which almost knocked him on his ass while the girls actually did fall on their butts. "I am Naruto, and I am going to be hokage!" the blond kid shook his hand. "My name is Kaiser Raisume and this is my partner Shiro Kiba." he pats his partner on the head. "Only the weak need partners." Sasuke smirked while Kaiser glared at him. "Is that right…fight me and I will show you my strength. Your Sharingan has nothing on my Raishiri" Sasuke smirked and took a taijutsu stance and activated his Sharingan. Kaiser took a stance and activated his Raishiri. Sasuke drew a kunai and charged "time to lose dobe" Kaiser laughed. Sasuke threw a punch at him and Kaiser grabbed it and stopped it. "You aren't strong enough." his hand glowed yellow and static shot through Sasuke. Sasuke screamed and fell to the ground. "get up you weakling." Sasuke growled and charged. Kaiser smirked and made hand seals. "ice release: ice needles." ice needles formed in the air and shot at Sasuke. "What the ice element" Kakashi was troubled "just like Haku." Naruto looked a little depressed. Sasuke dodged and started to make a few hand seals "fire release: grand fireball" he blew a fireball at Kaiser who sighed and dodged. "Lightning release: Shockwave" the ground shook with electricity. Sasuke ran forward but when the shockwave reached him he was shocked. "Damn" Sasuke got up but Kaiser was right behind him. Kaiser punched him four times in the neck the leg and back. Sasuke collapsed. "My Raishiri lets me see the electric currents running through your body letting know where to disable them. Now you can't move." Kaiser jumped in a tree and started to take a nap.**

**Ino watched in awe. "Sasuke couldn't even scratch him." Sakura scowled at her "Kaiser cheated" she ran after Sasuke and picked him up. And ran away to the hospital. "Asuma…this boy is strong…train him well" Kakashi walked away. Naruto and Shikamaru walked to Kaiser. "Kaiser please teach me how to do that." Kaiser chuckled "sorry Naruto but you have to have the Raishiri" Shikamaru smiled lazily and started to take a nap at the bottom of the tree. Ino sat next to him and watched Kaiser from a distance **_**"He is so powerful…if he can beat Sasuke then he is easily strong enough to be chunin…he looked really hot when he was fighting too"**_** she slapped herself for thinking that "He is just a jerk" Shikamaru chuckled "You like him don't you" Ino looked at him scowling. "No I don't…I just thought he looked cool when he was fighting." Kaiser appeared in front of them "I am heading home to rest since I used up so much chakra…see you guys later." he kissed ino's hand and walked off. Ino blushed and looked away "Idiot".**

**At Kaiser's apartment--**

"**Man I almost had to use my other jutsus and barely scraped by without a scratch." he sat on his bed and then laid down. "Man that Uchiha needs to get the stick out of his ass" he pondered over the other ninja. "That Shikamaru is hiding something behind that laziness, Ino is just another fan girl, Sakura is absolutely useless as a ninja, and Naruto…hm he is probably going to be a pain in the ass…though he could be strong."**

**He slowly dozed off with Shiro Kiba laying next to him.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Ok that is chapter one. **

**I hope you liked it. Please review or I will probably stop writing forever.**

**Give me some input on how to make it better please.**


End file.
